MARRIED?
by Keyla Key
Summary: Cha Hakyeon, namja yang super aktif dan ceria akan menikah dengan musuh bebuyutannya, Jung Taekwoon namja datar dan dingin yang selalu berkata kebalikkan dari hatinya. Akankah Taekwoon bisa menaklukkan hati Hakyeon?. LeoN Couple VIXX with other personil.
1. PROLOG

^Happy Reading!^

Cha Hakyeon atau lebih dikenal dengan nama panggilan N oleh teman-temannya itu menatap tidak percaya pada sang ayah. Di ruang keluarganya mereka mendapatkan tamu yang tidak di harapkan Hakyeon untuk di lihat olehnya. Apalagi dengan maksud kedatangan mereka dan appanya menyetujui sesuatu tanpa bertanya padanya sedikitpun. Eomma? Entah kenapa terlihat sangat senang sekali saat mendengar appanya mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya di katakannya kepada keluarga musuh bebuyutannya.

Hey, masalahnya ada di sana. Musuhnya itu adalah namja dan mereka akan menikah. Kalian tidak salah lihat. Mereka akan menikah dan tinggal dalam satu atap. Ini sesuatu yang gila yang pernah di lihat dan di dengarnya. Bumonim dari musuhnya melamar dirinya untuk sang anak yang terlihat dingin sekali dan marah?. Apalagi musuhnya ini memiliki suara lembut dan pelan untuk seorang namja dengan postur tubuh besar menurut Hakyeon itu aneh dan iiiuuuwww... dia tidak suka itu.

Hey, dia juga namja yang seharusnya menikah dengan seorang yeoja bukan namja! Ini pasti mimpi buruknya. Ini tidak nyatakan? Tidakkan?. Dia masih normal dan sangat jelas menyukai yeoja seksi dan manis. Bukan namja datar dan menakutkan untuk di dekati menurut Hakyeon. Ini hal gila dan tidak pernah di Hakyeon rasakan. Rasanya dia ingin mati sekarang juga di hadapan semua orang di sana. Wajah Hakyeon memucat dan rasanya besok dia akan sakit dan absen masuk kelas.

Ah, sepertinya tidak bisa begitu karena dia adalah ketua kelas yang rajin Hakyeon tidak bisa membolos walau dia sangat ingin membolos. Kenapa dia di pilih jadi ketua kelas sih? Kata mereka hanya Hakyeon-lah yang mampu dan bertahan menghadapi sikap singa ganas menurut mereka di hadapannya sekarang ini.

'Ya, Tuhan apa salahku hingga aku harus menikah dengan orang di depanku ini? Dia namja dan aku juga namja. Dunia gila apa yang sedang ku tempati sekarang ini Tuhan?, aku ini masih normal bukan seorang abnormal.' Jerit Hakyeon dalam hati.

Rasa tidak sukanya bertambah terhadap namja di hadapannya ini. Dia semakin menambah daftar ketidaksukaannya itu di dalam lish Hakyeon!

Yah, Tuhan! Sepertinya orangtuanya kerasukan sesuatu hingga bisa menerima lamaran tidak jelas ini menurut Hakyeon. Hakyeon berharap bumonimnya akan sadar sekarang juga. Hey, tidak sopan sekali Hakyeon ini mengatakan orangtuanya kerasukan.

"Eomma... Appa... aku tidak akan menikah dengannya." Ucap Hakyeon setelah mengatakannya dia pergi menuju kamarnya setelah tamu tidak di undang mereka pulang.

"Tapi, kita sudah menerima lamaran in, sayang." Ucap sang Eomma menghentikan langkah Hakyeon menaiki tangga.

"Kalian yang menerimanya dan kalian tidak bertanya pada ku dahulu. Aku tidak akan menikah dengan dengannya yang juga sesama namja, titik." Ucap Hakyeon final meninggalkan ke dua orangtuanya yang saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Aku punya ide, yeobo." Ucap sang suami membuat istrinya menatap lekat ke arahnya.

"Kita bicarakan ini dulu dengan keluarga Jung." Lanjutnya.

"Ne, yeobo. Tapi, apa idemu itu, yeobo?." Tanya sang istri.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana!." Ucap Hakyeon dari sela-sela pintu kamarnya sebelum sang ayah mengatakan idenya tersebut. Dan bumonimnya menghela nafas mereka karena kekerasan kepala Hakyeon tersebut. Jangan heran Hakyeon bisa mendengar suara bumonimnya dari kamarnya tersebut karena kamarnya kedap suara di dalam sehingga dari luar dia bisa mendengar mereka namun, mereka tidak bisa mendengar Hakyeon dari luar.

Karena Hakyeon tahu bahwa bumonimnya pasti akan merencanakan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuannya dirinya. Seperti merencanakan mereka untuk tinggal bersama mungkin. Hakyeon, tidak bodohkan? Atau mungkin ya.

^MARRIED!?^

Taekwoon, namja yang terkenal dengan wajah datar sedingin esnya itu tersenyum kecil sejak dia pulang dari rumah Hakyeon. Wajah terkejut Hakyeon akan perkataan bumonimnya itu tertangkap jelas oleh matanya. Dia tidak menyangka sesuatu yang tidak pernah di pikirkan oleh dirinya di lakukan oleh bumonimnya. Kata mereka ini untuk dirinya dan bumonimnya bilang bahwa mereka sudah memperhatikan sesuatu yang di yakininya adalah tingkah lakunya selama Hakyeon berada di sekitarnya. Ini sesuatu yang bagus untuk Taekwoon karena dari awal mereka bertemu Taekwoon sudah menyukai Hakyeon, namja yang manis dan cerewet. Dia tahu Hakyeon itu normal tidak gay seperti dirinya dan bumonimnya mengetahui hal itu. Tapi, tetap melamarkan Hakyeon untuk dirinya tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya. Dan dia jadi sangat menyukai dan menyayangi bumonimnya.

'Akhirnya kau akan menjadi milikku.' Batinnya senang.

^MARRIED!?^

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon adalah musuh bebuyutan semenjak mereka SMP kelas 1. Mereka selalu satu kelas hingga sekarang memasuki SMA kelas 3 akhir tahun pun mereka selalu sekelas dan berlomba meraih peringkat pertama di kelas mereka. Hakyeon adalah namja yang pintar dan selalu rangking satu di kelasnya saat dirinya masih SD. Begitu juga Taekwoon namun, mereka berdua sangat berbeda. Hakyeon adalah namja yang selalu senang mendapatkan perhatian dan pujian seputar peringkatnya dan nilainya tersebut berlawanan dengan Taekwoon yang tidak suka mendapatkan perhatian dan pujian walau nilainya selalu mendapatkan nilai tinggi.

Sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu Hakyeon sudah merasa tidak akan pernah cocok dengan Taekwoon. Karena perasaan Hakyeon terlalu kuat untuk merasakan ketidakcocokan antara mereka berdua.

Di saat ujian datang Hakyeon belajar dengan keras berbeda dengan Taekwoon yang santai seperti laut yang tenang.

Berbeda Hakyeon, berbeda juga Taekwoon.

Semenjak pertama kali bertemu Hakyeon mata Taekwoon tak pernah lepas dari namja itu. Semua tingkah Hakyeon di kelasnya di perhatikan oleh dirinya dengan seksama hingga terekam jelas di dalam kepalanya. Dia bersyukur karena dari kelas 1 SMP hingga kelas 3 SMA mereka selalu satu sekolah dan sekelas. Karena itu dia berharap saat kuliah nanti dia bisa satu kampus dengan Hakyeon walau kemungkinannya sedikit karena dia tidak tahu Hakyeon akan memilih jurusan apa dan memasuki universitas apa.

Namun, walau begitu di samping semua ini dia sangat senang bisa terus melihat Hakyeon setiap harinya di sekolah. Rasa sukanya pada Hakyeon semakin bertambah saat dirinya melihat senyuman manis Hakyeon walau senyuman itu tidak di tujukan kepadanya.

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《/span/fontMARRIED!?.font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》/span/font

'Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku.'

'Aku tidak akan menyukaimu! Kau namja dan aku juga namja! Bagaimana bisa aku menyukaimu, pabo?.'

"Bisa, karena aku bisa menyukaimu berarti kau juga akan bisa menyukaiku.'

'Kau gila! Aku ini masih normal.'

'Aku gila karenamu. Kalau begitu aku akan membalikkan pikiranmu itu.'

'Aku mau mati saja.'

^TBC OR END?^

Hay... key back... dengan membawa FF dari chinguku... kalian tahu author kirana anna yang buat ff "My New Life With The Cold Namja"? Dia bilang dia lupa sama sandi akunnya.. jadi yang nunggu banget ff-nya harap memaafkan dirinya yang ceroboh itu.

Dan ini salah satu dari Prolog ff-nya yang baru. Mumpung key lagi ngak ada ide dan TBOM baru setengah jadi karena tersendak idenya (muncul ide yang lain maksudnya). Key kirimin kalian ff yang dibuat kirana anna chinggunya key ini...

Maafkan key... okay?. Key back with new penameuser... hehehe... :D see you...

~Key~ 


	2. The First Impression & The Feeling

^Happy Reading^

Pagi yang cerah, mataharinya bersinar menyinari setiap waktu yang terus berjalan. Awan yang terus bergerak untuk mengapai matahari meninggalkan bayangan yang membuat asal bayangan tersebut tercipta terus mengikutinya.

"Aku pergi!."

"Hati-hati di jalan Yeon!."

"Ne, eomma!."

Seorang namja baru saja berlari keluar dari rumahnya dengan terburu-buru setelah melakukan ritualnya mencium pipi bumonimnya. Roti dengan slay strawberry masih di kunyah olehnya menuju sekolah baru yang sudah sebulan ini menjadi tempatnya untuk mendapatkan ilmu baru selain dari waktu dirinya di sekolah dasar.

Cha Hakyeon, nama namja yang berlari itu melambaikan tangannya kepada sahabatnya yang menunggunya di samping pintu pagar. Hampir 15 menit dia menempuh sekolah barunya dari rumahnya hanya dengan berlari.

"Maaf, kau pasti sudah menunggu lama." Ucap Hakyeon berjalan di samping sahabatnya.

"Tidak, aku baru beberapa menit lalu juga sampai di sini." Ucap sahabatnya dan mungkin itu benar, dia beberapa menit lebih cepat sampai di sana, mungkin 5 menit lebih cepat dari Hakyeon.

"Benarkah? Aku sama sekali tidak percaya Jaehwan-ah." Ucap Hakyeon berjalan di samping Jaehwan memasuki sekolah mereka.

"Ish, yah sudah kalau tidak percaya. Oh, iya kita kan sudah sepakat kalau aku akan memanggilmu Yeonnie dan kau harus memanggil Hwannie." Ucap Jaehwan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Lee Jaehwan, nama namja yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya itu membuat Hakyeon gemas pengen mencubit hidung mancung sahabatnya tersebut. Lol? Kok hidung jadinya sih?. Ah, ngak tahu dah terserah Hakyeon.

"Ah, memang sih itu kesepakatan kita. Tapi, tidakkah kau merasa itu sedikit kekanakan?." Tanya Hakyeon diakhir kata.

"Ehm? Menurutku itu wajar saja bukan?. Kita juga masih dalam pertumbuhan." Jawab Jaehwan santai.

"Yak! Kita sudah memasukki masa remaja. Kau tidak gentle sekali sih Jaehwan." Ucap Hakyeon protes.

"Eh? Itu bukan salah satu dari masa pertumbuhan yah?." Tanya Jaehwan yang menghentikan langkahnya di depan kelas 1 - 1 itu.

"Eh? Ngak tahu juga yah... menurutku sih bukan, coba kau tanya Choi ssaem nanti, Guru biologi ki-" ucap Hakyeon bingung sendiri yang juga menghentikan langkahnya disamping pintu kelas mereka tanpa melihat ke depan membuka pintu tersebut dan langsung masuk diikuti Jaehwan di belakangnya. Tanpa dapat menghindar menabrak seorang namja yang ditakuti seisi kelasnya sebulan ini. Ucapannya terhenti dan di gantikan oleh rintihan kesakitan saat bokongnya menyentuh lantai yang dingin sedingin tatapan namja yang di tabraknya itu. Sedangkan Jaehwan yang kaget menyingkir dari sana menuju bangkunya dengan Hakyeon dengan cepat saat menyadari namja yang di takuti mereka sedang berdiri di hadapan Hakyeon tanpa memedulikan Hakyeon yang kesakitan karena jatuh tersebut, namja itu berjalan melewatinya tanpa ada niatan ingin membantu Hakyeon berdiri. Jaehwan ingin sekali membantu Hakyeon berdiri tapi, dia takut. okay, sangat takut lebih tepatnya Karena tatapan namja itu seakan ingin membunuhmu di tempat itu saat kau melihat ke arah matanya.

Oh, my god... hanya orang gila saja menurut Jaehwan yang tidak takut dan berani menatap mata namja itu dan mungkin sedikit memarahinya.

Hakyeon berdiri saat namja itu melewatinya begitu saja dan tanpa diduga apa yang Jaehwan harapkan tidak terjadi malah terjadi di sana. Pertengkaran pagi atau lebih tepatnya hanya Hakyeon yang marah karena namja itu hanya menatapnya datar saat bahunya di paksa berbalik menghadap namja yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

"Yak! Kau seharusnya membantuku berdiri." Ucap Hakyeob protes. Membuat namja yang di protes Hakyeon mengangkat alisnya sedikit dan langsung menyingkirkan tangan Hakyeon di bahunya.

"Kau yang menabrak, kau harus berdiri sendiri." Ucap namja itu singkat. Berniat meninggalkan Hakyeon yang kesal.

"Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu tapi, setidaknya kau bisa membantuku berdiri bukan? Bukannya langsung pergi begitu saja..."

"Tanpa dibantu oleh ku pun, kau bisa berdiri. Lihat." Ucap Taekwoon menunjuk Hakyeon yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Taekwoon.

Hakyeon merasa sangat kesal. Baru kali ini di dalam hidupnya, dia bertemu dengan namja sangat tidak bersahabat sama sekali.

"Ah, ternyata benar, rumor yang aku dengar tentangmu sebulan ini. Kau adalah Jung Taekwoon namja terpintar di SD terfavorit V.I.X.X. selalu mendapatkan rangking tertinggi disemua mata pelajarannya dan yang tanpa di duga masuk ke JellyFish Junior High School. Namja yang tidak memiliki ekspresi, tidak bersahabat, tidak berperasaan dan ... kasar." Ucap Hakyeon didepan wajah Taekwoon.

Beberapa saat yang lalu tanpa aba-aba atau pun peringatan Hakyeon menarik kerah baju Taekwoon hingga mereka saling menatap. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Hakyeon yang menatapnya dengan rasa tidak suka dan padangan yang di penuhi amarah kepada Taekwoon dan Taekwoon menatap datar Hakyeon yang sebenarnya membuat dirinya terhipnotis menatap mata Hakyeon tanpa dia tahu jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat menatap mata itu. Mata yang bersinar dengan indah di hadapannya.

"Terus apa masalahmu, Cha Hakyeon-ssi? Aku juga tahu kau adalah namja terpintar di SD terbaik STARLIGHT selalu mendapat rangking satu dan aku tidak suka keberadaanmu itu. Selalu ceria, berisik dan terlalu cerewet." Ucap Taekwoon sinis setelahnya mendorong Hakyeon menjauh daripadanya.

"Huh, bisa juga kau berbicara panjang, Taekwoon-ssi. Aku tidak punya masalah denganmu sebelumnya tapi, sepertinya kau membuatku harus memasukkanmu ke dalam daftar ketidaksukaanku dan juga ku kira kau hanyalah robot di dalam tubuh manusia yang di atur untuk irit bicara." Balas Hakyeon tidak kalah sinisnya.

"huh, lakukan saja, aku jauh lebih tidak punya urusan denganmu dan aku jauh lebih penasaran akan sesuatu sebulan ini pada diri seorang Cha Hakyeon, kau lapisi apa sebenarnga kulitmu itu?." Ucap Taekwoon kembali membalas Hakyeon sinis dengan pertanyaan yang tidak pernah diduga oleh Hakyeon sebelumnya. Sepontan membuat seorang Cha Hakyeon yang mendengarnya menjadikan Taekwoon sebagai musuhnya karena membahas sesuatu yang sensitif untuk Hakyeon, yaitu kulitnya.

Sementara Taekwoon sendiri tidak merasa tersingung sedikitpun saat Hakyeon menyebutnya robot dalam tubuh manusia karena menurutnya itu hal yang biasa untuk mereka yang salah paham dengan karakter yang dirinya pendiam.

Tanpa mereka sadari kelas mereka sudah di penuhi oleh siswa dan siswi dari kelas lain. 20 menit berjalan lambat di sekitar mereka bisik-bisik mulai terdengar namun, Hakyeon sangat tidak peduli akan semua itu. Saat bel masuk berbunyi suara Hakyeon terdengar setelahnya di saksikan oleh semua orang yang ada di sana. Pendeklarasikan yang mengejutkan menurut semua siswa dan siswi di sana termasuk sahabatnya Jaehwan. Pendekrasian yang tidak pernah di duga oleh semua orang.

Namun, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di balik pemikiran seorang Jung Taekwoon saat seorang namja bernama Cha Hakyeon mengatakan deklarasi itu padanya.

"MULAI HARI INI KAU ADALAH MUSUHKU, JUNG TAEKWOON!."

Aaah, Jaehwan rasa dunianya tidak akan berjalan mulus lagi, itu karena menurutnya fans Taekwoon yang sudah terbentuk 2 minggu terakhir pasti tidak akan tinggal diam dan duduk manis di kursi mereka.

It is the first impression Jung Taekwoon in Cha Hakyeon eyes. Bad Thing, Right?.

^MARRIED!?^

Hakyeon, merasa hari ini memanglah hari terburuknya karena sekelas, ah tidak semua siswa dan siswi dari teman sekelasnya sampai dari kelas-kelas yang lain terus memperhatikannya. Walau sebenarnya dia memyukai perhatian bukan berarti dia senang di perhatikan hampir semua siswa dan siswi di tempatnya bersekolah sekarang. Bukan perhatian yang seperti ini yang Hakyeon harapkan, dia lebih suka perhatian yang dia dapatkan itu dari hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri bukan tatapan menusuk, bisik-bisikkan tidak jelas dan kata-kata tajam dari segerombolan siswi yang duduk tidak jauh darinya di sebelah kiri sedangkan di sebelah kanannya tatapan takjub, kata-kata memuji dan penyemangatlah yang dia dengar.

"Yeonnie, sepertinya kau akan jadi artis yang populer hanya dalam beberapa jam." Ucap Jaehwan yang duduk di depannya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin menikmati makanan di hadapan mereka. Dan Hakyeon mendengus kesal dengan perkataan Jaehwan, sahabatnya.

"Ck, aku tak suka ini." Balas Hakyeon.

"Kau tidak suka? Terus kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu di waktu yang tidak tepat dan tanpa berpikir?." Tanya Jaehwan.

"Hey, saat itu aku sedang emosi jadi tidak berpikir logis saat berhadapan dengannya. Dia yang membuatku mengatakannya sih F******g hamster!." Seru Hakyeon tidak mau di salahkan.

"Walau begitu, ini pertama kalinya kau mengdeklarasikan seseorang sebagai musuhmu, sebelumnya kau tidak begitu. Ada apa sebenarnya?." Tanya Jaehwan penasaran.

"Kau tahu?. Dia mengejek kulitku! Mentang-mentang kulitku tidak seputih dirinya dan dirimu yang sedikit lebih gelap dengan kulit orang asia sekalipun. Tidak seharusnya dia mengatakan seperti itu. Apa maksudnya coba dengan 'ngelapisin' kulitku? Huh, kayak kulitku ini makanan saja."

"Pppfftttt... hahaha... Hakyeonnie kau sangat lucu. Dia hanya bertanya saja bukan bermaksud mengatakannya?."

"Tuh lihat saja kau tertawakan. Dukung saja dia dan berteman saja dengannya. Aku pergi." Ucapnya final dan pergi dari hadapan Jaehwan.

"Oee... Yeonnie... kau belum menyelesaikan makananmu. Oee... jangan marah.. aku tidak bermaksud mendukungnya dan menertawakanmu. Aku akan menyusulmu setelah ini." Seru Jaehwan dan hanya di balas lambaian tangan oleh Hakyeon yang melewati perempatan gedung sekolahnya dan berjalan lurus menuju jelasnya di ujung gedung lantai satu itu.

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu, Jung Taekwoon yang mendengar pangilan akrab Jaehwan pada Hakyeon merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan hatinya saat orang laiin memanggil Hakyeon dengan nama kecilnya.

'Apakah aku sedang sakit? Jantungku kenapa terasa tidak enak sekali saat si sassy Cha melintas di depanku? Jantung ini berdebar terlalu kencang dan merasa benci saat orang lain memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya?. Ada apa ini?.' Keluhnya di dalam hatinya.

Baiklah, biarkan Taekwoon berpikir dan menemukan jawabanya sendiri saudara-saudari. Byeee...

^TBC Or End?^

Hey, masih dengan key... dan kembali membawa chapter 01-nya...

Kkkk... ini sudah dilanjut (dengan paksaan saya) akhirnya dia menuliskan chapter 01-nya. Ini bukan ff key... jadi kalau updatenya ngandat / lama di maklumin... dia sudah masuk kuliah sih..

Yeayyy... ada yang senang key balik... tapi, yang di tunggu-tunggu ma key malah kagak muncul... (duduk di pojokkan). Kkkkk...

Kocak? Beneran eon?. Wah...

Tsundere apa itu say?.  
Kalau masalah enceh-nya nanti key tanyaiin ma yang punya yah... sabar... kkkk...

Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter pertamanya?. Ditunggu review-nya yah...

Salam manis dari Key... saranghae (love sign). :D

~Key~ 


End file.
